The Dark Brotherhood
The Dark Brotherhood is an infamous faction of assassins that, in the world of Regal Prima, is based in Mo'Gallile. Working as both a business and a cult, it's far larger and more advanced then it's Tamriel counterparts because of the financial support from the Cortez Trading Company and the use of modern technology. Well aware of the power other nations can hold if they earn their ire, the Brotherhood usually takes a more planed approach to their work and takes great pains to cover their tracks while still maintaining public awareness. However, they will be more forward or even commit acts of terrorism if it's needed. History Founding Ironically, the Brotherhood got it's beginnings in the era of Peace and Unity after Mo'Gallile had brought over into Regal Prima. With a single person having had been contacted by Sithis the God of the Void in Tamriel during her near death experience, the Dread Father gave her the mission of forming the Brotherhood in Regal Prima and sow death and chaos into the world. Upon her recovery she had no second thoughts about this mission and quickly gathered all information she could about her new god and the cult that worshipped him. Early Years Though it was small and lacked some of the resources that it's Tamriel counterpart had, the Mo'Gallian Dark Brotherhood has been able to grow in renown, catching the eyes of those that could use their skills for their own benefit. One such pair of eyes belonged to Sumi Cortez Hanabusa, the head of the Cortez Trading Company, Mo'Gallian based Company that ships all manner of goods to locations around the world. Because of her interest in eliminating her company's competition, she was a frequent employer of the Brotherhood's assassins. But as she was also quite talented in art of murder herself, often wanting a personal hand in the elimination of her business rivals, the Listener of the Brotherhood herself approached Sumi with an official partnership. The company head gleefully accepted the offer and is now provides the brotherhood with all it's finances and equipment, her skill as one of the four Speakers, and an effective cover using her own company as a disguise in which to more efficiently move through the world unseen. The Present Because of secret relations between the Cortez Trading Company and the Dark Brotherhood, the latter has grown more in power and public awareness turning from a small cult of assassins to a more business like corporation. Because of this, the Dark Brotherhood's been able to operate on a global scale. Organization Religion Even with it's more modern take in it's work, the Brotherhood still holds onto it's religious values believing that it is their divine calling to kill in the name of the Sithis and follow his desires. Sithis, also known as the Dread Lord or the Dread Father, was the representation of the Void from which all life was born and would return to upon it's death. Aside from Sithis, all members of the Brotherhood revere their unholy matron, the Night Mother, who served as their source of contracts in Tamriel. In Regal Prima however the Night Mother does not exist so while she is still worshiped, an alternative, and just as effective, method of gathering contracts was created. This came in the form of a powerful satellite, disguised as a Cortez Trading Company network satellite, that's programmed to monitor the planet's populace and scan the planet for key phrases used in the Black Sacrament ritual. Information is collected on the client as well and details of the job are gather once the assigned assassin contacts them. Hierarchy The governing body of the Dark Brotherhood is called the Black Hand. It is composed of five members each represented by a digit on the human hand: four Speakers (Index, middle, ring and little fingers) and a Listener (thumb). The Listener monitors the data received from the satellite, relaying them to the four Speakers. The Speakers would then issue the commands and initiate the contracts to be completed by the Brotherhood's assassins (in some cases, the Speakers with meet with the clients directly). Each Speaker has their own personal assistants called Silencers, which are the "nails" of the Black Hand. Silencers can be deployed to complete contracts and eliminate any target(s) that they saw fit. The Silencers qualified as members of the Black Hand, but their "Rank" is kept secret from the rest of the Dark Brotherhood. Recruitment The Brotherhood's methods of recruiting is shadowy in nature and clouded in mystery. However, it was known that the Brotherhood did not just blindly accept new recruits and members; a person who wished to join the Dark Brotherhood had to first be noticed by the Brotherhood and demonstrate his or her skills in killing. When a person committed murder, a Speaker will approach the killer and ask them to join the Dark Brotherhood, and if the offer was accepted, the killer would be given a formal, organized contract with a specific target to kill. This contract acts as a initiation trial to test a potential recruit. Contacting Contacting the Brotherhood to order an assassination involved performing the Black Sacrament. This ritual included creating an effigy of the intended victim out of actual human body parts and continuously stabbing it with a dagger rubbed with the petals of the Nightshade flower. The following plea must be whispered while stabbing the effigy: "Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." Once the ritual was complete, the one who performed it would be met by the Brotherhood representative. Known members Category:Lore